onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamikashi
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Smoker page. Marine Ranks Can you stop adding incorrect descriptions for the Marine coats? The only correct description you have added is for Admirals. For Lieutenant Commander and Captain you have only taken into account, Coby and Helmeppo. A Commander isn't the first rank you are entitled to wear the Justice Coat. ANY Officer in the Marine is entitled to wear a coat with double-folded cuffs. E.g. Brannew wore a coat with the standard red and blue epaulettes when he was a Lieutenant Commander before timeskip. Captains also wear the standards coats. Examples include Sharinguru, Very good, Shu, just to name a few. The few exceptions are Hina , T Bone. Coby is the only captain to wear coat has yellow epaulettes, and white cuffs with two thin blue stripes, so to say "A captain's coat" is Coby's coat is wrong. So don't edit it again. And referencing one specific character exclusively doesn't make you right. Incognito77 (talk) 10:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I bought the bluray limited edition of One Piece Z, which came with a concept art book, including references to these **** coats. I am referencing these officers as the most obvious examples (for captain for example, you can also check out Hina during the war, it's the same), or in the case of Helmeppo as the only one, so please do not accuse me of not doing my research.Kamikashi (talk) 14:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I am not accusing you of having no research nor was I saying that you were wrong. I am just emphasising that you can't draw on one specific character to generalise for the whole rank. The rank pages doesn't exist to exclusively detail the descriptions of one "obvious" example. It is a generalisation, thus to solely use one character as an example is incorrect. And I would like to repeat myself by saying not ALL captain wear the coat you described. You told me to check Hina's coat but I think you are the one who should check her coat. IT IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT TO COBY'S!. For Liuetenant Commander, SEE BRANNEW DURING THE WAR. He wears the standard blue and red one. Helmeppo and Coby are just special cases which should not be referenced to represent the whole of their respective ranks. I won't edit the page until you've responded. However it seems to me that you don't understand what I'm saying and I would be more than happy to discuss with you via private messaging. Incognito77 (talk) 05:18, January 16, 2014 (UTC) btw my reason for deleting the descriptions of uniform for each respective ranks is because there is already an explanation for all uniform at rank insignia section of the Marine Ranks page. Check it as that has been sourced straight out of sbs volume 8 and 24, where Oda himself explains the how the uniform works. Incognito77 (talk) 08:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Talk:Marine Ranks Might be an idea to have a look at the discussion, as otherwise you'll have no say in it. 16:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) If you don't reply to the talk page that Supernova linked above, I'm deleting your incorrect edits by the end of the day. Incognito77 (talk) 12:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Your incorrect edits have been deleted. Don't bother adding them again or you'll be faced with vandalism. Incognito77 (talk) 03:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC)